Mother's Guilt
by LemonJuicer
Summary: It's been 17 years since Minato sacrificed himself for the hidden leaf village and for 17 years Kushina has been one sexually frustrated kunoichi. After being deprived for much too long she takes matters, and her son, into her own hands. Graphic incest smut. Kushina x Naruto. A little bit of love (in more ways than one).
1. Chapter 1

Kushina gently opened the door to her son's room and entered silently, never thinking that she would have to use her skills as a Kunoichi for this. Leaving the door open, she crept over to the bed on the side of the room and looked at the blonde ninja.

Kushina breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw that Naruto was dead to the world. She smiled a little at his adorable face as he snored quietly and felt the guilt creep up on her again. Once again, she was having second thoughts. More like seventh thoughts now.

Even though her brain was screaming at her to leave and go back to bed, her body was aching so badly. She reached down and felt her slit through her sheer nightgown and lace panties. Her pussy burned under the fabric and her body was desperate for some kind of release. Her fingers and toys just weren't enough anymore. She needed this, to feel a man's skin rub against her own, to have her desires fulfilled by another person, to have a hard thick cock fill up her aching pussy. Even if it was her own son's hard, thick cock.

Kushina moaned lightly at the thought of finally being satisfied and instantly took her hand away from her crotch. Naruto was still deeply asleep. She let out another sigh of relief that the genjutsu she put on him was working. Nothing major, but just something that would activate when he was asleep and keep him that way until morning.

The red-haired mother reached over and pulled Naruto's blanket down his body, and she could see that he was only wearing his black shirt and boxers, as he usually did when sleeping. Her eyes widened when she saw the bulge in his boxers. Whatever dream he was having, it had him semi-erect already and had his mother feeling even hotter. Kushina's core got moist just thinking about grinding herself along that shaft, teasing her son till he was begging to cum all over...

Kushina shook her head and snapped herself out of those thoughts. She was only here to please herself, that's it. She would never do this again. Ever.

Finally, Kushina got up on the bed and on her knees in between Naruto's legs, before pulling down his boxers and exposing his gorgeous dick. She took it in her hand and licked her lips, stroking it lightly.

"So big..." She whispered as it grew harder in her hand. Kushina froze as Naruto seemed to mutter something in his sleep. Her breaths were silent as she watched her son intently, her fingers still wrapped around his shaft.

After about a minute, Kushina resumed her stroking, getting wetter and wetter as the cock in her hand got bigger and bigger. When she saw pre-cum seep out of the tip, she licked her lips again and knew it was ready.

Kushina leaned forward and licked the pre-cum up, the mere taste of it sending wet heat right to her nether regions. She moaned at the taste and savoured it, not being able to wait for more. She took one last look at her son's cute face and took his cock in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned as quietly as she could while sucking on the hard member.

Kushina wasn't going to lie to herself about this, she missed the taste of cock. And this cock tasted good. She was having the time of her life making her tongue swirl and coat her son's cock with saliva while her lips kept moving up and down along the shaft. The sounds of her quiet moans and slurping surely would have been heard by Naruto if he wasn't under a genjutsu. Having such hard meat in her mouth made Kushina feel so hot and horny.

She could keep tasting the drips of pre-cum, which just made her hungry for more and the desire to milk her son strong. She pushed herself even further and deep throated the young blonde, taking his entire cock past her lips. She gagged a little, being out of practice for 17 years, but she could feel him about to blow.

Kushina pulled off of him with a gasp and breathed a little before taking him right back and giving him what would have been the blowjob of his life. Without warning, Naruto's load shoot right into his mother's mouth, making her moan in delight. She kept stroking his shaft fast while her lips were covering the head as he kept releasing his cum right into her eager mouth.

She pulled off of him after the last spurt and felt the cum on her tongue. It had been so long since she tasted a man's seed and Naruto's was sweet and delectable. She swallowed it all greedily and looked down at him. Still fast asleep.

Now that her desire to taste her son had subsided, the guilt returned as she looked at his sleeping face.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought, "I should just leave it at that. I've done enough damage. I just practically raped my own son!"

Kushina was distracted from those thoughts when she saw how hard her son still was. Naruto's cock was still ready for more and Kushina's pussy just burned even hotter.

"It's been so long..." Kushina whispered as she moved forward a bit. Her brain was still screaming at her to stop but her pussy and body were aching for pleasure, for release.

She lifted up her nightgown as she positioned herself over Naruto's crotch and moved her white lace panties to the side. She took the rock hard member in her hand again and positioned it underneath her dripping entrance.

Kushina stared at her boy's face as she lowered herself a bit and teased herself, feeling the knob of his delicious meat against her slit and letting out a desperate moan.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She whispered as she lowered herself onto the rod. Her moan was low and drawn out as the cock stretched out her tight pussy for the first time in a long time. The pleasure threatened to make her lose herself as she completely sheathed the cock inside of her wet cunt.

Kushina was quick to lift herself back up and lower herself down again, loving the sensation of a cock entering her. She began bouncing on the cock at a fair pace, leaning forward so her face was pretty much aligned with Naruto's. She looked directly at his sleeping face as she impaled herself on him again and again.

"Oh fuck yes." Kushina moaned lowly. "I'm sorry."

She felt so much guilt at all the pleasure she was gaining from using her son like this. She felt like such a whore, fucking her son relentlessly, having his cock fill her up again and again, covering it with her sweet nectar.

"Your cock is so good." She moaned to the sleeping shinobi, before sitting herself back up and riding him with a vengeance.

Kushina was getting close and lifted up her nightgown enough so she could slip her hand under her panties and start rubbing her clit. Her other hand lifted up her nightgown even more and she cupped her braless breast while they both bounced up and down with her body.

She couldn't help but wish that Naruto was awake right now. That was plowing into her and not being able to take his eyes off of her stunning body. That thought, as well as the cock continuously violating her cunt, made her come undone.

She arched her back and moaned as she came on Naruto's dick, her pussy clenching on it and refusing to let go. She barely managed to force herself up as her body was racked with pleasure to pull her son's cock out of her and have it shoot its cum all over her flat stomach and all over Naruto.

Kushina finally calmed down and looked down at Naruto, still feeling the guilt. She got off of him, readjusted her panties and patted down her nightgown.

She pulled his boxers back up and covered him with his blanket before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry."

That would be the first and last time that happened. Though as Kushina left the room and she she took some cum in her hand before placing it in her mouth to drink with a moan of lust and delight, she couldn't help but feel that she pussy's lust hadn't been completely fulfilled. Kushina bit her lip, her pussy aching to be filled with thick sticky seed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto! Dinner!" Kushina called from the kitchen. Naruto was in the living in a heartbeat and sitting down waiting for his meal. Kushina giggled at how quickly he got there and continued dishing the food.

Naruto just sat and took in the smell of delicious ramen. He took in a deep breath and when he exhaled that's when he saw the sight of his gorgeous mother. Kushina was facing away from him, and it's not like she was wearing anything special, just her normal white top and green dress but that didn't stop Naruto from being shamefully attracted to her.

Last week he had a dream. A less than appropriate dream of his mother. Even know, just the mere sight of her brought back memories of her lips around his cock, her hand milking him for everything he had. God, just her taut stomach and sweaty skin as she sat above him drove him wild. He would never forget how she looked grabbing her breast and moaning as she came all over him. And her voice. It sounded so real. He could hear her now.

It's been so long. Oh fuck yes. Your cock is so good. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto?

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled and slammed her hand on the table. "Your dinner."

Naruto smiled nervously as an enraged Kushina slid a bowl of ramen over to him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, calming down.

Naruto just smiled nervously and looked at her. She was leaning forwards slightly, and Naruto got a look at her smooth, tempting neck. His boner was achingly hard right now. She was so intoxicating.

"Um uh...nothing. Just a weird dream is all." He answered and dug in to his ramen before she could ask anymore questions. At least he wasn't lying.

Kushina just looked at him confused and shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's dream came back with a vengence. His mom just wouldn't leave him alone. Not even in sleep. She was currently giving him one of the best blowjobs he had ever felt and he was losing his mind over it.

She was in her white sheer nightgown again, so easily letting him see her many assets and she was hovering on top of him, her legs on either side of his face and her panties right above his mouth. Naruto could smell the sweetness of her pussy and could see her panties lightly dampening as his balls were fondled and a tongue constantly licked the precum from his tip.

The worst part of this dream was, he couldn't even react to it. He couldn't move, he couldn't groan, he couldn't blink. Just barely make out Kushina's soft thighs, inviting him to feast on a tantalizing slit.

He used all of his strength to try to move. "Come on. Come on." He was barely budging but he wasn't giving up. He groaned lightly when his cock was buried down Kushina's throat. It was so tight and wet, he could feel himself about to cum.

Wait. He groaned? He groaned! Upon his realization Naruto just pushed himself further. He could do this. Amongst his intense pleasure from his mother taking care to suck on his knob and stroke his shaft rapidly before taking him down her throat again, he felt his fingers and toes twitching.

Soon enough, he was flexing his fingers and barely moving his hand. He groaned again as he forced his arms up. He slowly reached for those perfect thighs that had been teasing him this whole time as his balls tightened. He grabbed her thighs and he groaned loudly while cum bursted from his cock into her waiting mouth. Kushina swallowed each spurt as they came, sucking and stroking all the way through, making Naruto's hips buck and groan even more.

Kushina sucked on his knob again, milking the last of his cum and giving the tip a last lick before pulling off. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, followed by a moan of shock and pleasure when she felt a tongue run along her pussy on her panties.

"N-Naruto?" She mumbled in shock and turned her head to see Naruto's hands on her legs. Before she could ask how, she felt another lick against her panties and moaned again.

Naruto took one hand and moved her panties to the side, finally getting to witness his mother's sweet pussy. He ran his tongue along her bare slit and elicited another moan from her. Naruto was just getting started.

He ran his finger to part her moist pussy lips and used his tongue to enter her walls. The pleasure he was giving her was clear from the way she bucked her lips and Naruto continued on with his quest.

His tongue explored the inner walls of his mother, just tasting and lapping up the sweet juices it contained. He explored even deeper, making his tongue reach whatever sweet spots it could find and he moaned at her delicious taste, the vibrations tingling her pussy and her ever wetting core. Naruto took his hand and lightly stroked Kushina's clit with his fingers, letting her bite her lip and start to turn crazy as she gripped the bedsheets.

"N-Naruto..." She moaned. "Wh-What are you doing? W-We shouldn't be doing th... It's so...so wro..." The feeling of Naruto's tongue invading her warm pussy and his digits toying with her hard bud were too much for her to stop this.

Naruto's fingers sped up and rubbed her clit in circles, sending the redhead into a frenzy and having her grind her hips against Naruto's mouth in how close she was to cumming all over her son. She hadn't felt this good in years. No toys could match her own son's tongue and fingers.

"Naruto...I'm...I'm so close...please..." She moaned desperately, ready for her release.

Naruto pulled his mouth away from and heard a sour grunt come from her. He slid a finger inside of her and teased her lightly, finger fucking her slowly before pulling his finger out completely. Kushina had no idea what he was up to, but wasn't appreciating her delayed release.

Naruto went back to eating Kushina out, getting back into his original orgasm edging pattern and used his pussy lubricated finger to slip in between her firm and juicy arsecheeks and prod her tight arsehole.

Kushina gasped and turned her head around, "Wait! Naruto, wait are you-"

Naruto slammed the finger deep in her anus and Kushina screamed as she came all over Naruto's mouth. She had a vice like grip on the bedsheets as her back arched and her body rocked, feeling Naruto's finger wiggle inside her tight arse making her orgasm that much longer.

Kushina's orgasm subsided and she felt Naruto move around from under her.

"Naruto? How are you-"

"Shh, mom." He said as he got out from under her and positioned himself between her legs, his cock nice and hard above her. "Just don't move."

Naruto grabbed held Kushina's hips and pulled her up so she was on her knees, her arse sticking up towards him, surprising her. She got another surprise when she felt his cock rub against her pussy, making her hum in anticipation.

The thick spear of meat slowly penetrated Kushina's tight cunt, filling her up in a way that caused both parties to moan lowly. Naruto's cock pumped out and back into his mother again, beginning a pattern that gave them both waves of pleasure.

Once again, it had been 17 years since Kushina had gotten properly fucked by a man, so this was almost like a new experience for her, and by god was it a good one. Naruto grabbed her hips tight as he plowed into the wet warmth of the older woman that he could've sworn was damn near virgin. He pulled her back into him as he slapped his thighs against her firm arse, grunting in time with them and listening to her constant moans.

Kushina panted heavily and felt Naruto pick up the pace while he pounded into her, making her moans louder. Finally, she was getting fucked. Really fucked. By her son. This man. This man with a gorgeous body and a cock that was pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Her face was on the bed, leaned down making her arse really stick up in the air. She clenched the bedsheets again and her nightgown had ridden halfway up her back, giving Naruto a nice view of her plump arse and sweaty lower backside.

Naruto was loving the way he felt inside of his mother and the perfect view he got from behind her. His cock was throbbing from getting squeezed so much by the cunt he continued to ravage and he reached around and found Kushina's clit with his fingers once again before giving it a small pinch.

Kushina came instantly, giving Naruto a clear show of her back arching while her body convulsed underneath him. Her pussy kept clenching around his cock again and again as she coated it with a slick layer of her cum, moaning in ecstasy and becoming delirious from the whole experience.

Naruto pulled out and sat back on the bed, watching Kushina regain her strength and turn around to look at him, panting. Kushina looked down and saw Naruto's cock, still hard and yet to cum before smirking.

"Mom, are you-" Kushina moved quickly, pushing Naruto back and positioning herself.

"Shh Naruto." She said, discarding her nightgown completely and giving Naruto a full view of a body that made his cock hurt. "Just don't move."

Once again, Kushina filled her cunt up with Naruto's large mast and continued to drop herself on it repeatedly. Naruto was in pure awe as he watched his mom ride him with wreckless abandon and couldn't take his eyes off her magnificent body, most of all, her bouncing tits. The way they swayed up and down with her movements mesmerized him so much, he half wish he could fuck them instead of what he was doing right now. But he would be a fool to not be in heaven with his mother taking his cock in her bounce after bounce.

The guilt had completely left Kushina. She was now solely focused on getting one more orgasm and making her son blow his final load deep inside of her. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched the way he was so absorbed with her and her breasts. Her hand took one of her breasts and she fondled it lightly before pinching her nipple, making herself moan a little louder to tease him.

She the look on his face and how close he was getting which made her giggle again. To her surprise, Naruto sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close and cupped a breast with his other hand, quickly taking the nipple she wasn't teasing in his mouth. She moaned loudly again and pinched her nipple harder.

Naruto squeezed and fondled the breast, having it overflow in his hand but feeling how incredibly soft and supple it was. He was sucking on her tit hungrily, his tongue flicking and running over her nipple and areola. Occasionally he would move his lips around the breast, kissing its softness but his tongue would go right back to massaging his mother's nipple, which drove them both crazy.

Kushina smiled at how obsessed Naruto was and ran her free hand through his blonde hair. "So you like mommy's tits?" She teased and Naruto answered by grazing his teeth along her hard nipple.

"Oh fuck, Naruto!" She moaned. She was practically grinding on his dick now that they were so close and Naruto was pumping up into her. "Naruto...please...cum...cum inside me...cum inside your mother's pussy!"

Naruto lost it and after one final thrust upwards, he shoot his thick cum deep inside his mother's cunt, making her experience a third orgasm and hold onto him for dear life as it slammed into her like a tidal wave. She was in euphoria with her orgasm this time, finally getting the feeling of a hot thick seed getting pumped into the warmth of her delicious cavern. Naruto was done after about 6 or 7 spurts, each one making Kushina hum lightly from getting filled up again.

Naruto let go of his mother and lay back down while Kushina got off of her son and lay next to him. They stayed like that for a bit before Kushina sighed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah mom?" Naruto breathed, catching his breath.

"We...we can't do that again." She said, though unconvincingly.

"What!?" Naruto asked, a little shocked, well aware that this wasn't a dream at this point and turned to look at her. "Why not?"

"Because Naruto," the guilt was coming back to her again. "It's wrong. I'm your mother and I've just taken advantage of you. Twice."

"So this wasn't the first time then?" Naruto questioned, making Kushina's cheeks go crimson as she looked away.

"N-no. It wasn't." She turned back to Naruto, her cheeks still red but with a serious motherly look, which was quite strange since they were in bed naked together. "But it has to be the last. I mean it is the last."

"Is that what you said the first time?" Naruto quipped back.

Kushina was flustered again and just looked away, racked with guilt. Naruto was only joking but he felt bad after seeing her reaction.

"Mom, I didn't mean it like that. I just think-"

"It doesn't matter." Kushina said and got up, out of the bed. "This isn't going to happen again. That's that." She put on her clothes and walked towards the door. The guilt overwhelmed her but she still felt the warmth of Naruto's cum buried inside of her and shivered at how good it was.

Naruto watched as the woman who just gave him the best experience of his life left the room. He lied down, hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He decided then and there that there was no way in hell that that was going to be the last time.


End file.
